Shaman Raiders:Exploring The Ancient Tombs Of Egypt
by Orangeblossom Asakura
Summary: Is the first story in my new series shaman raiders. It has been three years since the end of the shaman fight and the last battle between Yoh and Hao. Yoh, now an apprentice archaeologist/explorer is currently in Egypt. What will Yoh do when he accidently releases an ancient evil? How will he set it right? Did he really finish off Hao in the shaman fight or is he still out there?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story with some familiar characters from shaman king. I hope that you all enjoy the story!**

* * *

Shaman Raiders: Exploring the ancient tombs of Egypt

Chapter 1

It had been three years since the end of the shaman fight, since Yoh had defeated Hao in the star sanctuary. Yoh Asakura was now sixteen years old. He became interested in myths, legends, adventures, ancient artefacts and the Egyptians. He learnt how to read Hieroglyphics and he studied the history of Egypt and many other places. After two years of studying he joined a museum called Ancient Adventures and became an apprentice to an explorer and archaeologist called John Smith. Yoh travelled with John for a year visiting ancient temples, tropical jungles and diving deep under the deep blue sea.

After a year Yoh and John went to Egypt to find out more about the tombs. They travelled across the desert for three days until they reached their destination. The tomb of Sati.

The sixteen year old boy was kneeling against the dusty wall studying the hieroglyphics. His shoulder length chestnut hair was tied up with a band to prevent his bangs from falling across his face. His onyx eyes stared at the ancient writing and his smooth face showed an expression of deep concentration. He was dressed in blue shorts along with a white vest top. A bear claw necklace and a pair of orange headphones hung around his neck. A small backpack lay against his feet. The backpack contained a knife for self-defence, a torch for exploring the darker parts of the tombs, a plastic bottle full of water and a couple of oranges. Yoh continued to study the wall occasionally writing notes in the notebook on his lap and taking photos with his handheld camera. He was so fascinated with his work that he didn't notice the thirty year old explorer come up behind him. "How's it going Yoh" the sandy haired explorer asked. "It's going great, these hieroglyphs are amazing, so fascinating" replied Yoh without looking away from his work. "That's good to hear" John happily announced before ruffling Yoh's hair

The fire crackled in the dancing wind and the midnight sky showered darkness onto the camp. Yoh lay on his back watching the stars wink in the moonlit sky. John was sitting a few meters away reading through Yoh's notes. Another hour passed before John spoke. "These are very good notes, very detailed". Yoh looked down from the stars and his onyx eyes rested on John's blue eyes. John was a blonde haired, blue eyed, kind, funny man who loved challenges. His mischievous eyes burned with curiosity. He was dressed in brown combat shorts and a light blue vest top. His short hair was covered with sand and a tools belt hung around his waist. "Thanks" Yoh replied before diverting his gaze back up to the stars. Slowly John stood up and stretched his cramped legs. He carefully put Yoh's notebook and pictures back into Yoh's rucksack before heading back to his sleeping bag laid out by the fire. "You should get some sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow" John stated before lying down in his sleeping bag. Yoh nodded his head in agreement before slowly closing his eyes and let the dreams take over.

We rushed at each other, putting all of our strength into one last attack. Hao and the spirit of fire, me and Amidamaru. "Spirit of Fire" Hao yelled. "Celestial slash" I shouted. There was a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared the last thing I saw was Hao falling to the ground in a pile of blood before the patch village disappeared like dispersing mist.

The sound of someone calling my name released me from my dreams. "Yoh wake up, we need to start heading down into the tomb". I groaned before opening my eyes to look at the explorer standing above me. "Didn't you get any sleep" John asked me, a worried look on his face. "Had a nightmare" I replied before slowly getting up.

It was seven AM in the morning and the sun was shining brightly. Yoh quickly wolfed down his breakfast; two bread rolls and an orange, before following John down into the tomb. Inside the dark, dusty, silent tomb Yoh was exploring another walls marking. Yoh blew away the thick coat of dust and sand covering the wall. In the middle of the wall was a strange drawing. It showed a mummy on fire rising from the dead. Above the man's head there was a sculpture of a golden scarab beetle. Yoh studied it for a second before slowly reaching out his hand to touch it. At his touch the scarab slid into the wall. A low rumbling sound could be heard before the wall split in two and opened revealing a long, dark, sandy passage. Yoh coughed the sand and dust out of his windpipe before stumbling to his feet. Loud footsteps told Yoh that John was rushing over. "Yoh are you ok? Oh my god what happened?" John asked after staring at Yoh then the passage opened up in the wall. "Touched the scarab beetle that opened the entrance to this secret passage" Yoh mumbled quietly. John smiled at Yoh, "Now we have something really interesting to explore, come on let's go". John ran off down the passage and Yoh cautiously followed.

The darkness closed in on all sides. Yoh could barely see his hand in front of his face. "John" Yoh called out uncertainly, "John where are you?" Yoh was answered by a deathly silence. 'Fantastic' Yoh thought sarcastically. Yoh stumbled forward for five more minutes until he felt himself walk into a hard wall. "Ouch" Yoh cried out loud, rubbing his sore forehead. A faint wailing in the distance made Yoh freeze on the spot. 'What was that?' Yoh thought before slowly making his way to the left towards the origin of the sound. A square of light told Yoh that there was an opening in the distance. Quickly Yoh scrambled towards the light.

He found himself in a large torch lit room. Dust lay undisturbed on the floor and creepy cobwebs hung from the ceiling. In the middle of the room there was a large coffin made of pure gold. "Wow" Yoh whistled. Slowly Yoh crept over to the coffin to get a closer look. The same scarab beetle was engraved onto the coffin along with a message in hieroglyphics. Hesitantly Yoh moved closer until he was a couple of centimetres away from the coffin. The gold cast luminous reflections in the flickering torchlight. "What on earth is this, a mummy?" Yoh wondered aloud. He took a couple of pictures of the coffin before running back into the dark passage to look for John.

Half an hour later Yoh scrambled out of the passage covered from head to foot in sand and dust. Coughing the dust from his lungs, Yoh walked forward and collided with the tall explorer. "Yoh I found you" John cried out happily, crushing Yoh in a massive bear hug. After regaining circulation in his arms Yoh took out his pictures of the coffin and walked over to John. "Hey John when I was looking for you I stumbled upon a room with a golden coffin inside. I took these pictures of it" Yoh explained while giving the pictures to John. John studied the pictures for a second before smiling and ruffling Yoh's hair. "Well done Yoh, this is a brilliant find, we can bring this back to the museum" John cried out excitedly, "Well done Yogi Bear". "Stop calling me Yogi Bear" Yoh moaned. "Why I think it's a brilliant nickname" John pointed out. Yoh sighed. "Fine you can call me Yogi Bear sometimes but only you ok". "Ok" John agreed before giving Yoh another bear hug. "Let's go back outside, I think that we have done enough exploring for one day" John stated after releasing the crushed shaman. "Ok" Yoh happily agreed. A smile crept over his face before he skipped towards the exit followed by John.

* * *

**Me: Another story :D**

**Yoh: What made you decide to write this story?**

**Me: I dunno, I just randomly thought of it**

**Yoh: Well it's different, but why Yogi Bear!**

**Me: I thought it was a good nickname Yo-gi bear / Yo-h**

**Yoh: -_-' You and your imagination**

**Me: What?**

**Yoh: Please Review**


	2. Yogi Bear's Discovery

**Orange: Well here's chapter two**

**John: Does anything interesting happen?**

**Orange: Read and find out**

* * *

Chapter 2

The angry voices shattered the silent night. The door swung open and I left with the few belongings I had packed in a small backpack. A blonde haired girl rushed out of the inn behind me, tears running down her face. She begged me again not to go but I ignored her and made my way down the moonlit street.

The dazzling sunlight hit my eyes. Reluctantly I got up and stretched my numb limbs. Slowly I got up and shuffled over to the smouldering fire. Reaching out my hand I grabbed one of my precious oranges. My tummy rumbled loudly as I unpeeled my juicy orange. Soon I had eaten all of the deliciously, heavenly fruit. I heard a yawn behind me and slowly turned my head to look at the sleepy man. "Good morning John" I cheerfully called out. "Morning Yogi Bear" John muttered sleepily. I chucked an orange at him and chuckled when it hit him on the back of his head.

After we had finished eating we packed our rucksacks and made our way back into the tomb. As we approached the dark opening I saw John pull out a torch. "We need to stay together" He stated before making his way down the passage.

As they entered the room, John gasped in shock and excitement. "Amazing" he stated. John rushed over to the coffin. "It looks like it is a mummy from the ancient Egyptians time". Yoh walked over as well but tripped over a tile in the floor. Yoh watched as it slowly sunk into the sand. "What was that about" John asked. Yoh was about to answer but suddenly he was falling, falling down a deep, dark hole.

"Yoh" John shouted. He watched in despair as the floor opened up and a dark hole swallowed Yoh. John ran forward and peaked over the edge of the hole. "Yoh" he screamed out desperately. There was no answer.

My head hurt like hell. Slowly I stumbled to my feet and tried to blink the dust out of my eyes. "John" I called out uncertainly. Cautiously I made my way forwards in the dark. Pulling out my torch I was shown my surroundings. It looked a bit like part of an indoor labyrinth. Each wall looked the same, plain, bare, empty. I took another step forward but stopped when my foot came into contact with something hard. Looking down I saw a large old book written in hieroglyphics. Carefully I picked it up, studied it for a second before shoving it into my backpack. I started moving off down a passage when I heard it. The wailing. I froze on the spot. "Hello" I called out. Slowly I crept towards the source of the wailing.

After what seemed like hours Yoh's torch started to flicker then die. Yoh started to feel uneasy. He couldn't see anything and the only thing he could hear was that constant wailing. Reluctantly Yoh stumbled forwards in the dark, leaving one hand on the wall to try and guess his direction. After a while Yoh noticed that the wailing was steadily getting louder.

Yoh kept on walking until the wailing was almost deafening. Suddenly Yoh's hand slid over something cold and metal like. 'A door handle' Yoh thought. 'This seems to be the source of the wailing' Yoh realised. Carefully he opened the door. The door creaked open loudly and Yoh cautiously took a step inside.

This room seemed to radiate light in the darkness. A pillar of light shone over a small mirror. Slowly Yoh walked towards it and then he realised that the wailing had stopped. Looking around Yoh could see nothing but the mirror. He approached it and studied it before slightly turning it to reflect the light. Instantly the room lit up revealing a mass of gold, silver and various other treasures. Yoh gaped in awe at his discovery. "Wait until I show John this" Yoh thought aloud. Yoh stepped forward and picked up a glittering golden tiara that sparkled with diamonds. 'There is a fortune in here, this would be brilliant in the museum' Yoh thought. Yoh placed the tiara in his bag along with his useless torch and the ancient book.

Looking around Yoh saw a path that looked like it was heading up. Yoh took a chance and followed the path desperately hoping that it would lead him back to John and the main part of the tomb. After half an hour of climbing up the steep path Yoh fell to the floor exhausted. The dirt coated his worried face and his sweat trickled down his neck and back. Yoh noticed a door at the top of the path. Gratefully he stumbled over to it and pulled open the door.

John sat on the sandy floor with his head in his hands. It had been seven hours since Yoh had disappeared down the hole. "Yoh" John cried. He remembered the thirteen year old boy he had met three years ago.

_(Flashback)_

John sat at his desk playing with a coin he had found on his last expedition. He heard the door of the museum open and looked up to see an onyx eyed, brown haired boy looking back at him, a backpack held over his shoulder. "Hello, who are you?" I called out. The boy smiled and introduced himself as Yoh Asakura.

John stared at the kid who sat opposite him, a mug of tea clutched in his hands. "So Yoh, what brings you to ancient adventures?" John asked curiously. Yoh looked up at John. "Please can I work here, I love ancient artefacts, adventures and ancient history" Yoh begged. John looked into Yoh's eyes. They looked sad, sad but determined. John leant back against his chair and thought for a while. "Ok, please come back in the morning" John smiled. John watched as a small smile crept across Yoh's face. "Thank you" Yoh cried before picking up his bag of belongings and slowly made his way out of the door. "Hey Yoh" John shouted after the boy who turned around. "Where are you staying tonight?" John asked. A confused expression spread across Yoh's face. "I am…staying at…" Yoh stuttered. "You don't have anywhere to stay do you" John interrupted. Yoh looked down and shook his head. John smiled at Yoh before saying "You can live with me".

Three days had passed and now Yoh lived with John. "Hey Yoh I've adopted you as my son, can you sign the adoption papers". Yoh ran at John and gave him a hug. "Thank you" Yoh cried before signing the papers. Later that night John helped Yoh to unpack the few belongings he had into his new room. "This is now your room Yoh" John happily pointed out. Yoh excitedly ran around the cosy room before flopping down onto the comfy bed. John walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hey Yoh, I'm an explorer for the museum so do you want to become my apprentice and explore places with me?" John asked. Instantly Yoh jumped up from the bed. "Yeah" he shouted before jumping around with joy.

* * *

**Orange: Well, Yoh Asakura is now also Yoh Smith so I guess that makes him Yoh Asakura Smith**

**John: So Yoh is basically my adoptive son but we still call each other by our names!**

**Orange: Yep**

**John: Okay -_-'**

**Orange: Well stay tuned for the next chapter which will explain all about Yoh and John's past**

**John: Please review**


	3. I'm Really Starting To Hate Tombs!

**Yoh: Hey another chapter!**

**Orange: Yeah here's chapter three, sorry for the late update I was working on my other stories**

**Yoh: DISCLAIMER-We don't own shaman king, only the OC's and the storyline**

**Orange: Please read & review**

* * *

Chapter 3

**_Flashback Continued_**

Before he knew it a month had passed and Yoh was officially part of the museum crew. Yoh had met with the rest of the team at the museum and they had all become friends. Yoh was also learning lots of information about his new life.

One day John came back from an expedition to find Yoh studying the ancient Egyptians. "How are your studies going?" I asked. "Fine" Yoh replied in a thoughtful voice. "Hey Yoh?" John asked curiously. "What is it?" Yoh replied without looking away from the book. "What happened to you before you came to the museum?" Yoh froze. "I suppose I should tell you, tell you the truth about everything". I sat down opposite Yoh and waited for him to continue. "It's a long story" Yoh began. He spent the next three hours explaining about his life, shamans, the tournament and what had happened before he came to the museum. I sat in shock as he looked at the sad and depressed shaman. "Yoh" I whispered as I pulled Yoh into a comforting hug. With the studying forgotten, Yoh cried his heart out as I tried to comfort him for over an hour.

A couple of years had passed and Yoh had really changed, he had matured. Ever since that night he had never mentioned his past again. He became very intelligent and very strong. He had a calm, playful and serious personality and he was very brave and confident. He was a gifted explorer and great when it came to remembering facts about ancient history. They were both preparing to leave for Egypt when the phone suddenly rang. John walked over and answered it. "Hello, John Smith of ancient adventures".

"Hello my name is Anna, can I talk to Yoh" A girls voice snapped, a hint of sadness in her voice. John whispered this information to Yoh who slowly walked over and took the phone.

"Hello, Yoh Smith of ancient adventures here". John watched as Yoh looked troubled at the conversation he was having with his ex-fiancée.

…

"No Anna, It's too late for that now"

…

"This is my life now"

…

"John is my only family now"

…

"We're going to Egypt to explore a tomb"

…

"I've gotta go"

…

"Goodbye Anna"

John watched as Yoh hung up the phone. "Let's get going" Yoh stated before picking up his luggage and walking out the door. "I wonder what Anna could have said to make him angry like that" John wondered aloud before following Yoh out the door.

Yoh remained silent for the whole journey, an expression of being deep in thought on his face. John thought that Yoh would never cheer up but when they arrived Yoh was his usual self again. He looked around excitedly at the hot, sandy desert. 'Well at least Yoh's back to normal, it was probably nothing' John thought. "Let's go" Yoh shouted excitedly. John chuckled and they both set off on their journey to the tomb.

_**End Flashback**_

Yoh stumbled out into a brightly lit room. There were no torches in the room, just a massive hole in the ceiling that allowed the afternoon sun to shine in. 'I wonder where I am' Yoh thought while taking a look around the large room. There was a large stone archway in the centre of the room. It was built out of large, old rocks with yet more ancient writing on. In the corner of the room was a sacrificial tablet which was large enough to chain up a full grown person aswell as a sacrificial knife.

Yoh cautiously approached the archway and examined it. After quickly snapping a few pictures of the writing with his camera Yoh searched the room for a way out. After a few minutes of searching Yoh eventually found a small stone door that was bolted shut. Yoh pushed against it as hard as he could but it wouldn't budge.

"Great I'm trapped" Yoh moaned kicking the wall. To his surprise part of the wall came free to reveal a tiny hole. Yoh crouched down and peered in. At the end of the narrow hole was an old mechanism with a stone button in the middle. Yoh reached in and gently pressed it. A loud grinding could be heard before the stone fell forward nearly flattening Yoh who had to jump out of the way.

"Well that solved that problem" Yoh muttered brushing the sand from his face and arms. Yoh looked down the long, pitch black passage that the stone had revealed. 'No not another dark passage' Yoh thought. He paced around the lit room for a second deep in thought. "This place is huge and it's like a maze, maybe I should make a map in case I get lost again".

Yoh spent the next half hour drawing two maps; the first of the opening to the tomb and where he found the passage and the coffin room, the second of the large treasure room and the room he was in now with the arch.

Yoh stood again in front of the darkness. "I can't let the dark frighten me, I've been in tougher situations so I'll deal with it". Yoh gulped nervously before slowly making his way into the dark shadows and the unknown.

John finally got up from where he had been sat and looked around for any other traps. When he found none he sighed in relief. 'Knowing Yoh he will search for a way out so I should wait for him outside' John thought. He walked back to the passage but stopped just outside it. "Be careful Yogi Bear, wherever you are". John then left with his last words echoing around the room.

Yoh stumbled through the darkness completely blind to his surroundings. 'Be careful Yogi Bear, wherever you are'. Yoh froze as he heard the familiar words. "Did I just hear John or am I imagining things" He wondered out loud. After deciding that it was his imagination the teen carried on. He walked for what seemed like forever. Yoh swore when he tripped over a large rock and fell on his face. "Seriously, I'm starting to hate tombs" Yoh muttered darkly.

A couple of seconds later Yoh walked into a wall which collapsed into a pile of rubble. Yoh rubbed his head and found himself back in the coffin room. "I swear these tombs hate me, this really isn't my day". He quickly ran off down the passage that would lead him (hopefully) out of the tomb.

* * *

**Yoh: Are you angry with me or do you just really enjoy making life hard for me?**

**Orange: The second option**

**Yoh: Of course you do *Mutters under his breath**

**Orange: Cheer up Yoh I've also made your life better in a way**

**Yoh: I suppose *Sigh***

**Orange: ^-^**

**Yoh: Please Review**


	4. A New Nickname

**Orange: Sorry for the long wait. Guess I've been kinda busy**

**John: Oh well at least there's another chapter now**

**Orange: Please R&R**

**John: DISCLAIMER- Orange doesn't own Shaman King**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Normal POV_

John lay on the sand looking up at the dark blue sky. 'I hope Yoh is ok, ancient tombs are massive and full of traps, #!*% those ancient Egyptians and their paranoia'.

John was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice calling out his name in the distance. John looked up to see Yoh running towards him. "Yoh" John cried out happily before leaping up and rushing to Yoh. Once he reached the sand covered teen he pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Yogi Bear you're alright, I was so worried" he cried. "Can't breathe" Yoh managed to wheeze out from in the man's hold.

John released Yoh and looked him over for any injuries. "Let's just get back to camp, we'll explore more tomorrow. I think we all need a rest after what happened today". "Ok" Yoh tiredly agreed before trudging back to their camp.

They spent the rest of the day napping and talking. Yoh told John all about the room of treasure he found as well as the weird archway room with the sacrificial rock. He showed John the maps he drew and also the crown which he had placed in his bag.

"This is amazing Yoh, wait until we get back to the museum with some of that treasure. Zero, Yuki, Kanji, Kimimaru & Sakura will be pleased. This could also help increase the museums popularity" John happily smiled as he tuned the crown over in his hands. "I know right, and Kanji said that I would never be a great explorer. I showed him" Yoh shouted in delight. John chuckled at that.

"Anyway there's one more thing I wanted to show you. I found this old book on the floor where I landed" Yoh explained as he took out the old book and placed it on the small box in between him and John.

John gasped and moved to get a closer look. "This looks like it could be over five thousand years old, I believe it is from ancient Egyptian times". Yoh looked at the book. "Really?" he asked shocked. Yoh leant out a hand towards the edge of the book to open it. However the book was locked with a strange mechanism. "Don't open it Yoh it could be cursed, the ancient Egyptians were very talented when it came to curses". Yoh removed his hand from the lock and replied "It's locked so we can't open it yet anyway". The teen rested his head on his hand and looked at his adoptive father sat opposite him.

_Yoh's POV_

Well a lot happened today. I fell down a hole, found a #!*% of a lot of treasure and realised that I hate tombs. Ok I don't hate all tombs, just this one because it seems to like hurting me and trapping me. Anyway I'm getting off topic here. The old book I found, I can sense an aura coming from it. An aura like I've never felt before. Now I really want to open that book and see what's inside

It's a good thing that I learned Egyptian or I wouldn't be able to read the message on the front of the book. It's really strange. It says 'To those who wish to open this book, be warned because fifteen hundred men it took, to seal away this dark and evil soul, which sucks away life like a big black hole, but beware, to those of you who ignore this cry, you just might find that you all die'.

It's creepy; I agree with John it definitely has some sort of curse on it. Oh well we'll just have to find a way to break the curse so that we can look inside. Speaking of which, John seems to have something on his mind. He looks a bit upset like he remembered something unpleasant. I wonder what could be wrong.

"Hey John are you ok? You look a little sad". He looked up to me as I asked my question and I saw a sudden flash of sadness. "It's nothing Yoh, I was just thinking about our past and what happened today. It saddens me to see you get hurt over and over again". When he said that I felt my insides freeze a little. My life has been nothing but pain. The only part of my life where I haven't been hurt one way or another is when I went to live with John.

But I shouldn't dwell on these things. There all in the past now, all in the past. I've moved on now, moved on from those people who hurt me. Used me. "Yoh" a voice asked breaking though my train of thoughts. I looked at John to find his blue eyes staring into mine. "Yeah". He gave me a worried look before replying "Don't worry about them, they can't do anything to you now. They're just a memory, a part of your past".

That's what I love about John. He always knows how to cheer me up. When I'm sad, upset or in pain he is always there for me. He really does treat me like his own son. Speaking of which I wonder how my biological family are doing. I bet they're up to the usual. Lying and tricking people into doing their dirty work. Well the good news is that I will never have to see any of them again.

I looked around at the desert surrounding us. It looked so peaceful yet was a death-trap at the same time. I really want to explore some other tombs and pyramids while we're here but I know we'll have to leave after we've finished in this tomb.

I wonder whose coffin it was that we found. Somehow I doubt that it is Sati's, it just doesn't feel right. I suppose I can look into it more tomorrow after I've gotten some rest. Now where did I put my oranges? Geese how can I lose something orange in the middle of a desert where everything is sand coloured.

"Hey Yogi Bear looking for these?" John asked teasingly while juggling with my precious oranges. "My oranges" I cried out before leaping up to grab them. After ten minutes of struggling I finally managed to catch my oranges.

"Hey you're getting good at this Yogi Bear". I could feel a vein pop in my head. "I've told you at least ten times already. Stop calling me Yogi Bear" I yelled annoyed. Honestly where does he get all of these silly nicknames from. Maybe I should give him a nickname too. How about Johnny Bear. Nah doesn't sound right. Maybe Jo Bear. Nope the bear part doesn't sound right. Jon Jon? Ahh why is it so hard to think of a name. Johnny English. Uhh that's a film. Ah ha I got it. How about Joey. I know it's completely random but then again my nickname's completely random.

"Hey John I've got a nickname for you too. Every time you call me Yogi Bear I'll call you Joey". The look on his face was priceless. "Joey? Aww come on Yoh really, Joey!" I stuck my tongue out at him. I watched as he sighed and looked up at the setting sun. "Let's get some rest it's getting late. I nodded my head in agreement before placing the book in my bag and shuffling into my sleeping bag. Oh well, let the dreams commence.

* * *

**John: JOEY! Really!**

**Orange: Yep**

**Yoh: Haha now you have a nickname too**

**Orange: I love nicknames**

**Yoh: Why**

**Orange: Because they can be anything, even something completely random**

**Yoh: *sigh* Please Review**


	5. The Appearance Of The Brother

**Orange: Here's the next chapter, please R&R**

**Yoh: DISCLAIMER - Orange doesn't own Shaman King**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Dream_

I was sitting at the Funbari Inn waiting for Anna to return, she had been summoned to talk to my parents and grandparents. "Master Yoh, you shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure it's nothing". I looked to my left to see my guardian ghost Amidamaru floating next to me. "Thanks Amidamaru" I replied.

It was strange, sitting around not having to fight all the time. After the shaman fight ended everything went back to normal but I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I did to Hao. I mean he was evil and may have deserved it but he was still my brother. I did try talking to my family about it but they just shouted at me saying lots of mean things about Hao. They seem to be more secretive lately; I wonder what they're hiding from me.

"Master Yoh?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Amidamaru's worried question. There is something I need to do. I really don't want to do it but Amidamaru deserves it after everything he has done to help me.

"Amidamaru I want to thank you for all your help during the shaman fight. I really don't want to do this but you deserve to rest in peace. I'm sending you to the afterlife so that you can rest with Mosuke and the rest of your friends".

The only way to describe Amidamaru's expression is that it was one of shock. "You're letting me go". I nodded. A smile graced his face. "Thank you master Yoh, but what about you? All of your friends have returned home, you'll be left all alone".

I smiled at his concern. "I'll be fine besides I can go and visit them every once in a while. Plus I still send emails to Morty. He's still in contact with me even though he's thousands of miles away in a university in America".

Amidamaru smiled and tears of joy appeared in the corners of his eyes. "Thank you master Yoh. Goodbye". On that note Amidamaru started to glow and raised towards the heavens.

"Goodbye my friend" I muttered

_End of Dream_

I woke with a start, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I sadly looked up into the morning sky. "I miss you Amidamaru, you were the only one I could really trust apart from my friends. I hope you're doing ok".

I yawned and got up. After ten minutes of searching I found my precious oranges. "Only three left. How am I meant to get any more when I'm in the middle of a desert?" "You'll just have to wait" John said as he got up. "No fair" I whined. He chuckled and I pouted. "Hurry up and eat Yoh, I want to go and visit that large room you were talking about".

xXx

Meanwhile in Funbari, Japan

The once standing Inn was crumbling under the fierce flames that vanquished it. The flames ate up everything in sight, destroying it and making it unrecognisable. A teenager stood at the door holding a barely conscious girl up by her neck.

"Where is Yoh" the boy hissed angrily. His hand tightened slightly against the girl's neck causing her to splutter and choke. "I don't know, he left the Asakura's years ago after an incident". The boy's eyes narrowed. "You know something though, don't you Anna".

Anna's eyes widened in fear. "You can't hide anything from me now tell me what you know". The boy formed a fireball in his free hand and moved it threateningly towards her. "Egypt, he said he was going to Egypt with his adoptive father who's an archaeologist. That's all I know I swear" she cried out desperately trying to get away from the fire.

The boy smirked before plunging the fireball straight through her chest killing her instantly. "Thank you for the help Anna, I think it's time I visit my dear brother. After all we have a lot to sort out and revenge is at the top of my list".

xXx

Yoh yawned as he and John walked down the dark passage and emerged in the room with the arch and sacrificial stone. "How interesting" John stated as he rushed forward to get a closer look. Yoh sighed as he looked around the room. He didn't know why but suddenly he had a bad feeling and a shiver went up his spine. The last time he had felt like that was when he was facing off against his brother in their last battle by the Great Spirit.

"Hao" Yoh murmured quietly. He faintly sensed a prick of malice from the back of his mind. After all he and Hao were twins. Maybe this was the start of a twin bond, but that would be impossible unless… Hao was alive. Yoh gasped. Maybe Hao survived.

"Yoh are you ok?" John asked looking up at Yoh when he heard him gasp. "I'm fine, the treasure room's this way" Yoh replied before moving off through the doors and down the steps. John's eyebrows furrowed in worry before he slunk off after Yoh.

xXx

Hao sat atop the spirit of fire as he flew across the streets of Funbari. He jumped off as he reached his destination, the home of John Smith and now his little brothers.

He kicked open the door and searched around for any clues. He searched the kitchen, living room and bathroom before he went upstairs and into the first door on the right.

He found himself in Yoh's room. A big bed with orange covers lay by the window looking out onto the street. Hao walked over to the closet and opened it finding it almost empty except for a few tops, jeans and jackets. Hao closed the closet doors and studied Yoh's bookshelf instead. He found numerous books on ancient Egypt, hieroglyphics and ancient myths and legends. "Well it looks like my brother is interested in the ancient Egyptians, that explains why he went to Egypt with John Smith".

Hao looked around the walls at the pictures that hung there. Many were of the pyramids and the sphinx but the rest were photographs. Hao stared at a picture of Yoh with a blonde haired, blue eyed man. They were both smiling and Yoh was holding what appeared to be an ancient stone tablet from some roman ruins.

Hao sighed and looked over to the desk where a diary lay open. Hao picked it up and read the last entry.

_I'm so excited. We're actually going to Egypt. I want to see it all. The pyramids, the sphinx. I can't wait. I bet this journey is going to be more interesting than anywhere else we have visited so far. I'm going with John to explore the tombs of Sati. I wonder what we will find there. It will most likely be ancient Egyptian. I can't wait to find something to put in the museum, and then I'll show Kanji that I can be a better explorer than him. That'll shut him up for a while. Well I've got to go now the plain leaves in an hour and we still have to get to the airport. I won't be able to write my diary for a while but I'll leave a big entry when I get back. – Dated Friday 5th October 2013_

"So you're in the tombs of Sati". Hao smirked as he left and jumped back onto the spirit of fire. "We will meet soon brother, I promise that".

* * *

**Yoh: Oh great does that mean he's going to come and kill me?**

**Hao: That's exactly what I'm going to do *Smirk***

**Yoh: *Sarcastically* Great, just great**

**Orange: Please Review ^_^**


End file.
